


White Diamonds (Baby Boy)

by jdooly



Series: Emologue [3]
Category: Winner (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Unconventional Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon loves to lavish Donghyuk with expensive gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Diamonds (Baby Boy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. Donghyuk is still a very pure crystal.

Donghyuk is chatting with Junhoe and Jinhwan when Bobby comes to get him. It’s early and no one personally asks for Donghyuk except Jinwoo and Seungyoon. Jinhwan and Bobby share knowing looks, Seungyoon is here.

“C’mon.” Bobby’s voice is as quiet and husky as ever. He takes Donghyuk’s hand gently leading him out of the room.

“Bobby, I’m not dressed, what is it?” He whines, letting himself be dragged along. Donghyuk is still dressed in his street clothes, hoodie dwarfing his lithe frame and jeans clinging to his lower half. Flashy new adidas kicks adorn his feet.

Bobby glances at him from head to toe. “It won’t matter now, he’s here.”

Donghyuk’s face crumples in confusion, “You mean Seungyoon?”

Donghyuk honestly doesn’t know why they don’t call Seungyoon by his name. He’d asked Hanbin once. Hanbin had only told him that it was “the equivalent of calling satan himself”.

Bobby nods and drags him through the hallway. The single window at the edge of the hall fills the dim walkway with sunlight. Donghyuk can see the dust particles flying through the air, little rainbows without any need for rain.

Bobby stops them at the third door to the right. It’s firmly shut with a hint of artificial light escaping from under the door. Donghyuk places his hand on the knob firmly. He twists the knob and opens the door. The sound of protesting hinges claws at their ears. At some point, Bobby had dropped his hand onto Donghyuk’s shoulder, resting comfortably against his body.

Seungyoon is standing with his back to the door. It seems as if just moments ago, he was staring out of the window. He spins on his heel.

“Thank you Bobby, as always.” Donghyuk can feel the way Bobby tenses at Seungyoon’s words. He nods in acknowledgement, patting Donghyuk’s shoulder twice before leaving. He listens to his footsteps disappear down the hall and around the corner.

He steps into the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. Donghyuk can see the familiar red bow and wrapping, placed on the couch to the right of Seungyoon. Seungyoon is silently taking in Donghyuk’s attire.

“As good as those jeans look on you, I think I have something much better for you, darling.” Seungyoon’s tone is rich and warm, the faintest hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Donghyuk’s ears flush pink as he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth. Seungyoon is always like this. Sweet words and charming presence but he can be just as silver tongued and ruthless.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have—“ Donghyuk’s words are cut off by Seungyoon who crosses the room in long strides, pressing a smoldering kiss to his lips. His hands cup Donghyuk’s face tilting his head upwards slightly. Donghyuk finds his fingers seeking out Seungyoon’s dark locks of hair. His fingers digging into the fluffy, dark mess.

He momentarily loses track of his thoughts. He’s more distracted by the tongue that drags across his lower lip, silently asking for permission which Donghyuk readily gives, parting his lips to the intrusion. Seungyoon’s tongue mingles and slides slickly along his own, he doesn’t bother with a struggle of dominance because Seungyoon will win 10 times out of 10. He easily complies, letting Seungyoon’s tongue seek out whatever sweetness its found in the back of his mouth.

Seungyoon finally pulls his head back, his breathing is as heavy as Donghyuk’s. Donghyuk only now realizes that his eyes are closed, he peels them open, blinking. Seungyoon’s face is close but his eyes are watching, scanning across Donghyuk’s face until they finally meet his eyes.

Donghyuk can see the lurking predator behind his dark eyes, he remembers a time that predator used to scare him. Now, he just feels a spark of excitement at the gaze.

“Go ahead, Open your gift.” Seungyoon’s smile is genuine, his hands fall back to his side as Seungyoon turns and walks to the couch. He takes a seat on the sleek leather couch opposite to its twin where the gift sits wrapped.

Donghyuk makes haste, transferring the gift to his lap after he sits on the couch. He can feel Seungyoon eyes on his face. His fingers carefully tug on the ribbon, it comes loose, nice and easy. Donghyuk has practice at this now. He slides the lid off the box, there’s more red. Tissue paper. He places the lid on the seat beside him. The crinkling is the only sound that fills the room, he pushes the paper back. Nestled inside the box is another white silky babydoll, this one lined with lace and sheer.

“It’s to replace the one Jinwoo so thoughtlessly damaged.” Seungyoon explains, watching as Donghyuk softly drags his fingers across the smooth fabric.

Donghyuk kind of feels like crying all of a sudden, Seungyoon knew how much Donghyuk had loved that babydoll.

“Thank you—Thank you so much.” When he looks up, Seungyoon can see Donghyuk’s eyes shining with unshed tears. Seungyoon nods, he can hear his heart pounding in his ears. Why does he always get this way around Donghyuk?

“Try it on.” The sentence comes out as more of a command than a request. Donghyuk nods, taking the box with him into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door with a soft click. He doesn’t bother with locking it.

Donghyuk folds his clothes neatly, placing them upon the sink. The babydoll shines in the white-ish light glow of the bathroom. He carefully slides his body into the silk. The matching panties underneath take him by surprise. His cheeks flush, his breathing deepening. He can feel the deep stir of arousal blooming in his belly.

He slides the panties up his legs, adjusting the crotch to fit comfortably against his cock and balls. They fit perfectly, showing the ample curve of his ass and the slight bulge of his cock. The teasing brush of the cool fabric has him relaxed.

Donghyuk is smooth and hairless, Junhoe usually teases him about it but Donghyuk just likes the feminine feel. Seungyoon and Jinwoo seem to enjoy it regardless.

The diamond necklace dangling at the neckline of the babydoll is another gift from Seungyoon. It twinkles in the light, matching perfectly with the babydoll. The chain is thin and silver with just enough strength to hold the diamond piece around his neck.

He knows the time is ticking along and that Seungyoon is waiting for him. He takes a deep breath before opening the door and quietly closing it behind him. His eyes are facing downward, shy, hands behind his back, fingers knotted together.

He can hear Seungyoon’s soft intake of breath, he looks up. Seungyoon is crossing the small space, his eyes stuck on him. Seungyoon’s tongue wets his lips which are parted slightly.

He comes to a stop in front of Donghyuk. His arm gathers Donghyuk by his waist, erasing the distance between their bodies. He leans down, his lips gently brushing across Donghyuk’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful…” The words are but a breath in Donghyuk’s ear.

He can feel Seungyoon’s nose drifting across his neck, his lips searching out the space behind his ear. It leaves a pleasant fluttering in his stomach. The lobe of his ear is caught in Seungyoon’s mouth, gently suckled with a hint of teeth. Donghyuk is steadily relaxing into Seungyoon’s arms. His fingers digging into the fabric of his unwrinkled white button up.

Seungyoon’s hands are brushing across the skin, hidden underneath the babydoll. Tracing his fingertips across Donghyuk’s ribs, mapping out his side. He can feel identical thumbs just bothering at his nipples, which are hardening into tweak-able peaks.

His cock is filling out the panties, flesh hardening. The crown just peeks out of the waistband, weeping from the slit.

Seungyoon removes his hands and Donghyuk waits patiently. His eyes are half-lidded, free of his usual midnight liner. Seungyoon prefers him like this, pure and innocent, glowing. Seungyoon tangles his fingers with Donghyuk’s leading him to the bed, dominating the room.

He spins Donghyuk around, letting him crawl into the middle of the king mattress. The sheets wrinkle under the light weight of his body. Seungyoon is unbuttoning his shirt, fingers sure and quick. His eyes never leave Donghyuk’s.

Even with the minimal amount of words spoken between the two, the silence isn’t awkward. Heavy, but not awkward. It won’t be long before Donghyuk’s begging while Seungyoon feeds him filthy words and dirty smirks.

He discards his shirt on the floor. His designer jeans are the next to go, dropping to the floor with the metallic clang of his belt. He keeps his briefs. Donghyuk wonders why. Maybe because Donghyuk is still decorated with the babydoll?

He’s kneeling, fingers curled in the sheets between his legs. The picture is innocent as can be, except Donghyuk’s flushed cheeks and chest, dark eyes hazy with lust. Seungyoon almost wishes he could take a picture, just a reminder for himself.

When Seungyoon lays back on the bed, head cushioned by pillows, Donghyuk scrambled on top of him. His legs on either side of Seungyoon, straddling his waist. Donghyuk neatly arranges himself, fingers feeling Seungyoon’s hard body. Seungyoon is fit, more fit than Donghyuk anyway.

Seungyoon’s fingers gently pull the babydoll over his head, placing it onto the space beside them. Donghyuk’s chest is flushed, nipples hard. His abs pale is comparison to Seungyoon’s but he enjoys the fit body under his fingers. The panties sit low on his broad hips, Seungyoon almost chuckles when he sees the head peeking out at him a wink of pre-come oozing lazily.

“My, my. You’re already worked up for me.” Seungyoon’s voice holds humor and interest.

Donghyuk responds with a whimper, rocking his hips into Seungyoon’s. Seungyoon’s hands grip tightly to his waist, he grunts softly letting Donghyuk work.

“Seungyoon—“ Donghyuk gasps, mouth falling open. Seungyoon watches as his tongue darts out wetting his lips. His eyes are shut tightly, nostrils flaring as he breathes. Seungyoon wants to smooth his fingers over the creases in Donghyuk’s forehead.

Seungyoon flips Donghyuk onto his back, settling in-between his thighs. Donghyuk purrs, fingers sliding over Seungyoon’s arms. He traces the veins, peacefully. This is how Seungyoon likes it, he’s in no hurry at all. He’ll pay wonderfully for Donghyuk’s time.

His fingers trace Donghyuk’s nose, lips. Down his neck and along to his collarbones, dipping in and out of the sunken crevasse. Around to his armpits and down his sides, tickling his ribs. His thumbs playfully knick the boy’s nipples, pinching just briefly between his thumbs and index fingers.

Donghyuk moans breathy and pretty, head tilting back just slightly. His hips shift, squirming closer to Seungyoon, skin pressed against skin.

Seungyoon chuckles, “You’re awfully eager today, pet.” He shuffles back, tugging the panties gently down Donghyuk’s legs, tossing them with the babydoll. Donghyuk’s cock, flops onto his belly, drooling and sensitive, looking almost as flushed as his cheeks. His balls full and heavy looking, framing the picture nicely.

Seungyoon places soft, wet kisses up his leg, nipping and sucking at the unmarked skin. He can hear Donghyuk’s soft mewls as he sucks bruises into his thigh. When he reaches the skin where his hip meets his leg, he sucks particularly hard, leaving a red patch mark at the skin. Donghyuk knows that every time he moves after today, he’ll feel the mark until it inevitably fades away. Maybe that’s Seungyoon’s goal.

He turns his head to the Donghyuk’s other leg, kissing and licking. He bites hard on his thigh, causing Donghyuk’s hips to jerk off the beg, back arching. Donghyuk loves the sting and throb of the pain. He can feel Seungyoon smirking against his skin.

Seungyoon kisses his hips, brushing his lips across the taut skin.

Donghyuk gasps, “Please—Seungyoon please….” as Seungyoon skirts around his cock once again. He can hear the sob in his voice, his eyes glancing up at Donghyuk.

He’s this desperate and Seungyoon has barely started.

Donghyuk is still begging him with little hiccups of “Please—“ when Seungyoon checks out his cock. There’s a mess of pre-come leaking onto his abs, leaving sticky drops. The crown of his cock is an angry pink, steadily weeping beads of pre-come onto his tummy. His cock is fat and engorged, perfect and suited just for him.

Seungyoon’s breath ghosts across the heated skin of his shaft. His hips buck up in anticipation and Seungyoon holds them firm to the mattress. He presses his tongue into Donghyuk’s skin, lapping at the spilled pre-come. Donghyuk arches into his tongue, stomach caving in as he breathes. He’s mumbling Seungyoon’s name like his favorite prayer.

Seungyoon presses kisses into his shaft, tongue licking stripes across the hot skin. Donghyuk is squirming and begging for something, anything. When Seungyoon pulls away, leaning over Donghyuk to get to the drawer of the bedside table, Donghyuk whimpers and whines.

“Patience, gorgeous. You do want to be prepped don’t you?” Seungyoon eyes are twinkling, a hint of a smile at his lips. Donghyuk settles at that, eyes meeting his.

Seungyoon grabs the lube and a foil packet, closing the drawer with a muted slam. He tosses the packet to the side, settling back between Donghyuk’s thighs lube in hand.

He coats his fingers heavy and even, tossing the tube to the side. He scoots closer, dragging Donghyuk’s spread legs onto his lap. Seungyoon circles his rim, teasingly dipping his finger inside. His finger slides inside easily, Donghyuk’s entrance stretching to accommodate the intrusion.

Donghyuk’s breath hitches, he whines for more, shifting his hips downward to deepen his strokes. Seungyoon allows it, wiggling his finger to open him up a little. Donghyuk sighs in pleasure, Seungyoon smiles.

He carefully stretches Donghyuk, teasingly pressing his fingers into Donghyuk’s gland. Donghyuk’s back arches, fingers scrambling in the sheets. Wet pants escape his lips.

Seungyoon deems him ready a few minutes later. Donghyuk’s hole is slick with lube and tempting, winking in the limited light. Seungyoon strips himself of his briefs which join his pile of clothes on the floor.

His cock fat and lengthy, hard and ready for Donghyuk. He tears the foil packet he’d previously tossed, sliding the rubber onto his shaft and over the head. He wipes the excess lube from his fingers, easing it across the condom.

He groans, touching himself for the first time. Its intense, stars burst as his eyes close. He focuses, Donghyuk is waiting patiently for him, more or less. When he peels his open, he’s greeted by Donghyuk spread out underneath him, slick and ready, cock still leaking. His chest and cheeks flushed pink and pretty, lips moist. His eyes are glossy and dark.

Seungyoon shifts closer, the just pressing into Donghyuk’s hole. Donghyuk relaxes, it’s always easier if he stops worrying. Seungyoon grips himself by the base of his cock as he breaches Donghyuk’s entrance, he bites into his lip, forehead scrunching as he concentrates.

The thumb of his free hand, pushes Donghyuk’s cheeks farther apart, allowing him to slowly sink deeper. He watches his hole stretch around him.

Donghyuk’s head lolls to the side as he’s slowly filled and stretched. His breathing odd, intakes and releases out of sync, holding his breath here and there. In the mirror across the room, Donghyuk can see himself. Seungyoon bottoms out after a few moments, balls pressed snuggly against Donghyuk.

“Look at me, precious. Look at me, Donghyuk.” Seungyoon’s tone is rough and low, breaths ragged.

Donghyuk turns his head, his bangs are slick with sweat, stuck to his forehead. Seungyoon leans forward, hands on either side of Donghyuk’s head. He forces their lips together. Donghyuk’s tongue seeks his, open-mouthed and messy and warm.

Seungyoon rocks his hips, thrusting shallowly into Donghyuk. He swallows all of the pretty noises that ooze from his mouth. His right hand cups Donghyuk’s cheek, fingers splayed wide. His thumb caresses at the heated skin.

Donghyuk’s hands uncurl from the sheets, finding a home on his Seungyoon’s back. His blunt nails embed themselves in the tough skin there. Seungyoon is whispering in Donghyuk’s ear. Nibbling and sucking at the shell.

Donghyuk’s hips roll instinctively to meet Seungyoon’s every thrust. The movement fluid and flexible. Donghyuk is a dancer in his spare time. Seungyoon’s never been more grateful for that reality than now.

He thrusts harder and deeper at Donghyuk’s panted request, stabbing into his prostate with his every move. Donghyuk’s moans are loud and attention-grabbing, Seungyoon focuses on the words that tumble from his mouth, slurred and choked.

He knows that everyone outside of the room can hear him, them and know exactly what Seungyoon is doing to Donghyuk. He also knows that they feel all kinds of ways about it, but he’ll worry about that later.

For now, Donghyuk is tensing under Seungyoon. Legs curled around his waist like a vice. Seungyoon is relatively silent, pressing a kiss to Donghyuk’s forehead. When Donghyuk comes, it takes Seungyoon by surprise. His hips jolt forward as Donghyuk tenses, his hole clamping down around his cock. It stutters a groan out of him, his orgasm being sucked out of him with the constant clenching.

Donghyuk wails his name, his nails leaving crescents in Seungyoon’s back. Seungyoon bites into Donghyuk’s shoulder leaving a teeth shaped mark as he comes inside the condom. Donghyuk’s come is smeared across Seungyoon’s and his own stomach. Seungyoon’s chest is heaving as hard as Donghyuk’s. The boy’s body is still shuddering underneath him.

Seungyoon pulls out of Donghyuk, tugging the condom off. He disappears momentarily to toss it into the trash can in the bathroom. By the time he returns, Donghyuk has curled up on his side. He’s watching him drowsily.

His throat is hoarse, but he still manages it, “Are you leaving?” Even though he doesn’t say it, his eyes hold a sense of longing.

It makes Seungyoon wish he could say no. But his answer as usual is, “Yeah, sweetheart. I’m leaving.”

The words make butterflies bloom in Donghyuk’s stomach. Even though he’s leaving, he’s still Seungyoon’s sweetheart.

The only sounds in the room are Seungyoon getting dressed, belt clanging as he buckles it. His shirt is considerably wrinkled but he’s going back to his apartment anyway.

Donghyuk doesn’t try to move, he knows it’ll just ache. He’ll need a bath before he goes back out to the others. Knowing Jinhwan, he’ll probably be in here the moment after Seungyoon leaves.

Seungyoon leans over, pressing a kiss to Donghyuk’s forehead. “I’ll be back soon, love.”

Donghyuk hums in acknowledgement. His eyes are closed as he basks in the glow of his orgasm. He hears the door open and close before his eyes open.

Seungyoon’s gone.


End file.
